Hydrophily
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Teams get together in cute and intimate polyamorous relationships. Team RWBY together. Team JNPR together. All are in love and inseparable as they all share their intimate moments in various showers, fully displaying how much they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I wrote this a long time ago for my small little drabble series and it served as inspiration for my monster fic, Somewhere Over the Rainbow. And now that I ship PolyJNPR I decided to reupload this as it's own story! With hopefully JNPR coming soon and then NDGO! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Hydrophily**

* * *

It had been the best day all four of the girls had ever experienced.

The funniest thing, was that it was a spontaneous idea at lunch. They had all agreed that the best first real date for the four of them would be to take a trip to Weiss's family pool, since they were spending a few days at her summer house in Vacuo, where the sun was out and summer was taking full effect. And what a trip to the pool it had been.

Curiously, and surprising to the other three girls, Weiss was the only one of her girlfriends who could not swim, and that would simply not do for the fiery but loving blond, no girlfriend of hers was going to be left out while the other three would be swimming and canoodling in the almost sparkling water. Weiss needed to be in, she looked too cute in her snow white two-piece to simply stand on the side or sit on the large deck chair. Not for her own pool.

So Yang had taught her abrasive girlfriend to swim, holding her by her lovely and complimenting hips while the small Ruby in her frilly red body suit with the black dots held the heiress's hands sweetly as she kicked her way across the pool a few times.

When Weiss felt confident enough, Yang, in a loving manner, planted one kiss on her blushing cheek and let the heiress go for real, with Blake and Ruby cheering her on from the side of the pool with all their hearts for Weiss to make it to the other side.

However, the first time she did not.

The ice princess lost her rhythm at the end and fell into a small bout of almost drowning, having her faunus lover hoist her up and make sure she was okay. Then both the sisters came back and checked on her, with plenty of caressing and light kisses on her cheeks. Weiss never complained, having all her girlfriends giving her so much lovely attention made her heart flutter, and it made her determined to try again.

The second time Weiss tried to make the length, she succeeded, and Ruby, Yang, and Blake rewarded her with cheers and yet more kisses, and warm embraces of congratulations that just melted away any frostiness left in the ice princess.

The girls had that much of an effect on her. No matter how she used to act prior to dating the three of them, Weiss was now just as warm in her heart and soul as Yang was.

And so they had retreated to the showers, all slightly tired and hazy after the day of activities and blissful play. Now all four of the girlfriends were almost looking forward to dinner at some cheap fast food place in the town followed by a movie and their usual cuddle puddle to fall asleep in. It was the usual recipe for the night since none of them ever wanted to sleep alone or without any of the others since committing themselves to the other three equally.

They were all naked, not needing to ever feel self-conscious around themselves for each of the girls found her partners beautiful.

Each was drawn to each other's hair.

Ruby found the golden glow of her big sister's hair with the sheen of the water and chlorine especially pretty, the way it almost dazzled when she held it under the warm water. Blake too found the white glow of Weiss's flowing hair especially beautiful once she took out her pins and ran it under the water.

Then Weiss was only looking at Ruby, how much her body had developed in the short time they'd all known each other. The little huntress had grown a few inches and her waistline was a particular accomplishment. While still fairly small and enough to retain her impeccably adorable nature, Ruby was still, very beautiful.

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled, tilting her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders quaintly. It was adorable and made Weiss blush a little as they all stood under the showers completely exposed and naked before each other.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, quietly while Blake finished undressing and gathering the oils and soaps they would all use to wash. The voice of the little leader was like a sweet music to Weiss's ears and earned Yang's attention too.

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss responded, brushing her long and white hair over her right shoulder with a misty look in her ice blue eyes.

Ruby hummed with closed eyes and a smile, stepping closer to her girlfriend of equals height and planting a small and adorable kiss on her nose. She giggled a little, blushing herself. "I love you" the little crimson haired girl hummed.

Before Weiss could stop smiling and return the kiss to Ruby, Yang leaned over her shoulder and planted another, meaningful and loving kiss on the heiress's left cheek, holding her close to her own bare chest from behind. Her large and firm breasts feeling more than pleasurable against the heiress's back.

"And I love you too Weiss, you did great today," the little sun dragon told her snowy girlfriend, earning more cute smiles from her little sister before she too joined in on the embrace, giving Weiss one more kiss on the cheek and then turning to Yang.

Ruby delivered the same meaningful and lovely peck to her sister's cheek before Yang met her silver eyes and asked for more without speaking.

When Blake returned to the showers with bottles and bars of soap, pulling the bow from her black ponytail and letting her onyx hair flow down her back beautifully, her feline ears twitched a little once she saw the sisters sharing in a loved up exchange of the lips.

Blake always purred whenever she saw Yang and Ruby kissing, not in a bad or perverted way due to some sexually charged kink. No, the faunus adored simply how in love Ruby and her sister seemed, it was such a more pure love than any of the girls felt for each other. Blake supposed it was because they had known each other their entire lives, knew everything about each other.

Ruby and Yang, at least to Blake's eyes, had loved each other since they were children, only now, when all of the girls had confessed their feelings for one another, could the two sisters express their love without fear of being looked down upon for it.

They looked so free. Perhaps that was why it was the most beautiful sight to see their lips meet.

"It was a great idea to come here today Weiss, thank you" Blake sighed to her slightly smaller girlfriend before contributing to the 'Kiss Weiss' contest the girls had unknowingly started at the beginning of the day. "And don't worry. I love you too" the faunus smiled before kissing Weiss's still flushed cheek.

The faunus joined the four-way embrace just as the sisters finished their drawn out and passionate exchange, which had made Ruby's heart flutter with the feeling that only the three of her girlfriends could truly spark. Yang had a teary look in her lilac eyes as she pulled away from Ruby and saw her little sister's smile.

There were no words that needed to be spoken, they were spoken every other night when it came to Yang's turn to share passion with her sweet little sister, now, in the showers surrounded by their two other girlfriends and a sudden wave of blissful, harmonising love, Yang knew that Ruby could tell just how much she adored her.

Blake, meanwhile, entered the water stream and placed the four bottles on the shower dials, running the water quickly through her long and thick black hair before she could turn to her blond lover to make sure her lips weren't oversaturated with the taste of strawberries and spearmint. Her yellow eyes fluttered and Yang was drawn to make the contact with Blake's lips.

"Yang, could I make a request?" Weiss asked, still with her arms around Ruby with their bare chests together while the little huntress began to wash the heiress.

The blond was pleasantly surprised, enough so to drape her arms around Weiss's neck while Blake held her from behind, planting a series of thoughtful and soft pecks all the way up the blond's back until she reached her neck, where she kissed again, gently, and extremely intimately running her palm up Yang's right leg from behind. Blake's hands all over Yang's or any of the girl's legs always stirred their nerves to maximum. It send shivers down the spine that Blake was tenderly kissing. Lilac eyes melted once they saw the sweet ice blue and silver of the other two girlfriends.

"Of course you can Weiss. What did you have in mind?" Yang asked softly and slowly, somewhat taken away with the intimacy that Blake was silently delivering to her.

Weiss became suddenly embarrassed, unable to speak her mind. She had remained the most closeted still out of the four, always asking if it was okay for her to take certain steps or act a certain way, particularly with Blake and mostly when the four were engaging in sex. Ruby thought it Weiss just being her adorable and polite self, but Weiss was still a little embarrassed and self-conscious when it came to the girlfriends she loved so dearly.

"Could… Could I wash your hair, Yang?" The snowy heiress asked meekly, turning into an embrace with the tallest of the four.

Yang was so touched that Weiss felt so strongly about simply wanting to wash her hair she nearly teared up again, kissing Weiss's forehead and then her lips as Blake did the same with Ruby, feeling her leg now.

Blake would gladly admit she had a slight weakness for all her girlfriend's legs, they were all just so toned and also slender and so perfect for running her hands along, especially when they were wet or oiled.

"Of course you can wash my hair ice queen. You know don't have to ask either. We're all girlfriends now, and we all love each other."

So Weiss was able to act out her tiny fantasy of running her fingers tenderly through Yang's mane of golden hair, all while Yang in turn rubbed the soap and oils over and over her little sister's back, making her breathe slightly heavier at the pleasure it delivered. It was so pleasant in fact, that Ruby could barely concentrate on cleaning and kissing Blake's legs up toward her navel and stunningly alluring hips, taking care to wash the rose between the feline's legs. All the while, Blake was in turn washing the little leader's hair, extracting any stress from her.

Then, when Ruby and Yang's hair were washed, they switched positions, slowly, gently and hazily without a word, without even a sound apart from the odd heavy exhale of pleasured breath, or the occasional time where Ruby would remind all four of her girlfriends that she loved them.

As they did change positions, and it turned for Yang to wash Blake's hair as Ruby could do the same for Weiss, did Ruby quickly land two soft pecks on the lips of her big sister and her faunus lover, while Weiss did the same quickly for her little petal?

Then the heiress and faunus spread the soap and oils over the other's chest and around the backs in a sitting position, taking extreme care and slowing down to massage the other's soft breasts, extracting more moans and sighs of sensual pleasure from the other, while the sisters eased any and all stress from their bodies with their national fingers through black and white hair. That was when both Weiss and Blake let the audible moans escape their lips in a haze of slight euphoria.

It was love. Complete and unbreakable love that would and could never be broken between all four of them.

"Let's make a vow," Blake voiced as they were all clearing the suds and bubbles of the soap from the naked bodies, standing under the showers again. "No matter what, no matter whatever happens at school or with our enemies or anything like that, we'll always be together. We'll always be girlfriends, even if we end up hundreds of miles apart or something" the faunus suggested, unsure of what she truly meant apart from them always being girlfriends. She said with a smile, and with lay eyes that were so high on the love.

Silver eyes lit up as ice blue and lilac ones melted away with blissful content. Blake's own cat eyes blinked slowly as she sighed, seeing how her lovers were looking at her, so beautifully.

"I can go for that" Yang replied, smiling her toothy grin that always made the rest of them feel quirky or equally as goofy for finding the smile so attractive.

"Me too" Ruby squeaked, moving in between her sister and the alluring faunus.

Weiss however, let out a small and sad sigh, her insecurities sprouting again even though she didn't want them to.

"We don't know what the future holds, " she told them. "We could end up scattered or broken. Our families could suddenly decide they don't approve of us having three girlfriends," she paused, biting her lip and thinking truly about what she wanted.

Weiss loved all three of them.

She adored Ruby's cute and adorable nature with her beautifully petite body to compliment. She loved Yang's almost motherly nature towards herself and how alluring she could be during one of their cuddle puddles. She also loved Blake and how she had her thing for legs and her feline ears. Weiss utterly adored all three of them, almost painfully so, and thus, she decided.

"But, I'll make that vow. Because I love all you girls, with all my heart" Weiss confessed, tearing up in her lovely blue eyes. She looked to Ruby and saw her silver eyes tearing up too.

"We love you too Weiss" the little leader squeaked.

"Come here ice queen" Yang told the heiress and all at once, as four fully devoted and committed girlfriends with one collective heart, they embraced, kisses exchanging ways again and their bodies sliding against each other. It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared. They all vowed, that no matter what happened between them, whether they grew to be thousands of miles away from each other, whether they lost all but each other, whether they were rich or poor. They would always love each other with every ounce of their being. And they would overcome anything together.

No matter how far apart they may grow. They would always find each other.

When they were all clean, the soap fading away down the drain and their time about done, Ruby expressed what they were all thinking.

"I don't want to get out" she breathed again, right before an adorable yawn.

Yang wrapped her arms around her sister's waist from behind, Blake behind her with her own arms coming up under Yang's, brushing past her chest and coming up to her shoulders, where she planted another euphoric kiss into the wet skin. Weiss came forward and embraced her petal from the front, intertwining her arms with Yang's and almost trapping Ruby in the middle, which the little leader didn't mind. She rested her cheek on Weiss's shoulder as the heiress did the same, getting another kiss from the blond in front of her.

It was a perfect position, for all four of them. Ruby in the middle, held close by both Weiss from the from the front and her loving big sister from behind, while Blake held her sun dragon close at first, but widened her reach to embrace all of them.

All at once, in complete bliss, the four girls let out one collective sigh. None of them wanted to leave the shower.

"Well, how about we don't?" Yang perked up at her idea, breaking the silence but keeping her loose hold on her sister and not wanting her faunus to stop holding her. "How about we just stay in here a while longer? We don't have to do anything or even talk, we can just…" She looked to the side of the shower block and saw the wall. The blond had the sudden idea that she would sit against it, and act as one large pillow for the three of them, and with her chest, she could as well.

"Let's just stay in here, keep the water running and just cuddle together, like we do at the dorm" Yang suggested, planting herself against the wall. It wasn't so uncomfortable, and with her girlfriends holding her close, she would not mind at all.

Again silver eyes lit up and Ruby quickly made her way over to her beautiful sister, resting her head softly in the gap between Yang's breasts. Quickly the little rose was comfortable and let out a hum, while lilac eyes looked towards yellow and blue, asking silently if they wanted to join the sisters before Ruby kissed Yang again on her brilliant lips, tasting the sublime lemon once again.

Blake smiled and joined them, on the left, wrapping her arms around the both and snuggling up to them. Weiss wondered, if only for a second before of course joining on the right, joining the spontaneous cuddle puddle.

All four closed their eyes and just relished, remained in the blissful moments for what seemed like an eternity, not saying anything or making any noises again from the occasional hum or sigh to show how lovely the moment was and how intimately they were all feeling.

They stayed for a whole hour. As one, in the most loving and beautiful cuddle, they had ever shared. None of them wanted it to end. They were truly in love and would be, forever. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Someone commissioned Chapter 2 so here's Poly JNPR_

* * *

 **Hydrophily Chapter 2**

* * *

They were all young, older than most, but of course still naught but teens and in the prime of their life. Perhaps what had factored into why they had made the decision. To date each other and to be happy. All four of them.

There was Jaune, giddy, blonde and the last to reveal his queerness and attractiveness towards Ren, his boyfriend. Nora, the small and feisty ginger with the perky bust who loved Ren ever since she could remember, and who instantly fell for Pyrrha when she arrived at Beacon and Jaune only weeks later. Pyrrha herself, with the beautiful auburn hair and the perfectly sculpted body that had been carved by gods and angels to be the most beautiful being known to man. Of course all three of them agreed she was the most eloquent of beings and almost worshipped her during their intimate bedtime moments. And then there was Ren, beautiful and elegant Ren with his gorgeous hair and silent temperament but his ultimately loving nature; there were reasons Nora referred to him as a sloth, but once she, Pyrrha or Jaune made a move on him, he was fully engaged and always made the best love.

All four of them loved the other three more than life itself, no matter what, even if there was an argument, and there were at times of course. But they never stayed at odds with each other. There was always JNPR and there was always the love they shared for each other.

The best things, the greatest times, were when they all spent the entire day together, from dawn until dusk, never leaving each other's sides.

Jaune and Ren would begin the saturday morning by waking themselves from the bed - they had ditched the beds being pushed together and somehow had fitted a larger one inside the dorm room -and readying a beautiful breakfast for the ladies. Nora always took pancakes flipped expertly by the near naked Lie, while Jaune mastered his baking skills as under chef and treated the sleeping Pyrrha to waffles with berries. They were perfect, not just the breakfasts but also the men, in how lovely they were for the sleeping girlfriends, who always seemed to magnetise together once the bed was lacking the boys.

Carrying the plates over, shirtless and sometimes even completely nude, Jaune, in his caring nature would always wake Pyrrha first, kissing her on her cheek before doing the same with little Nora. The ginger herself always arose last, begging for the last few seconds where could keep her eyes shut but once Ren and stunning taller redhead smooched her quaintly on her lips and cheek, she always relented and took her pancakes in bed.

The girls were always fed, the pair always electing to eat only over half of their servings while taking the odd forkful and offering it to both Ren and Jaune, for the boys never disliked one breakfast over the other. There was always the idle chatter about the bed, what they were going to stack their weekends with, how they said they were always going to study and stay focused on the school work that was due. Although in the end, Jaune would always pounce on Pyrrha a little after she was done, or part way to finishing her waffles, with his lips always taking to her midriff and kissing her sweetly, with Nora taking her lips. From there it was a short leap to all of the Team simply clearing the mattress and piling on the beautiful woman, kissing her all over. Once she had giggled and laughed her fill, Ren liked to take Jaune in kiss, fully encompassing the blonde's lips with his own and making the man moan into their moments. Ren loved to kiss Jaune, it was such a breath of fresh air, running his fingers through the man's golden locks and feeling the soft flesh of his thigh. But of course Nora was never one to leave her childhood partner simply just Jaune and Pyrrha. No, the feisty ginger always demanded to have Ren's lips on her and her hands around him, on his legs, around his rear and buried in his crotch too.

If ever the four slipped into warm and loving intercourse before even leaving their bed in the morning, no one ever complained and they always saw it through, until all of them were serviced and ready to sleep in some more. Until Pyrrha advised them all to get up and get dressed.

She had planned, that day, for them to finally do something that was both fun and heartwarming, something they would enjoy while also being beneficial to their training and to the team dynamics. They were all going to make ample use of Beacon's pool, which rarely ever got visited for reasons unknown to Pyrrha or anyone else. People just did not go there. But they would, they would swim and have the time of their lives.

And they did.

Nora dived in first, with Ren tossing his shirt off and flying in after her in some of the most well fitted and accentuating pants all three of them had ever seen. So much so Jaune had nearly choked on his own attraction to the man when he saw them, not that he could for long for Pyrrha giggled and pushed in the blonde while she set all their bags on the side. She dove in with grace and form; her figure sublime in her two-piece with the bottoms giving her rear volume and curve. The remaining three were stupefied as her tall and beautiful body gliding through the film of the water. She popped up a second later with her hair soaking and still beautiful. All would agree that Pyrrha Nikos's auburn hair was by far the most beautiful, the way it shone in almost any light, or how it flowed in her ponytail and even when she had it down when she did.

From there the day, or at least the three hours they spent in the pool together, less training and conditioning each other and more so simply playing and fooling around seemed to melt away. Most of the time was spent in each other's arms simply in the water, combinations of the redheads holding on to either Jaune, Ren, each other or the boys in their laps, but it was pleasant, the most beautiful of hours as they fooled around. Nora splashed about, sparking a small water brawl between her and Jaune on one side as Ren and Pyrrha on the other slowly drifted closely to one another, magenta eyes locked with sparking and reflective emeralds as the water shone in Pyrrha's face.

"Ren," Pyrrha whispered as they slowly got closer and closer, blocking out the sound of the water bout between the little ginger and the tall blonde. Pyrrha was a little struck silent, nervous even as she made her way into Ren's zone, and their palms wrapped around the other's forearm.

They were both vastly more muscular, obviously so, than Nora and certainly than Jaune, but the ginger was still strong. And Ren blushed amorously whenever he had the pleasure of touching Pyrrha's bare biceps. This was no exception. The lotus was blushing a faint trail of pink in his cheeks and it forced the cutest of smiles from his girlfriend with red hair drifting closer.

"Ren, Ren," Pyrrha whispered again, wanting her exotic other partner to acknowledge her. Her heart had climbed to a race, a sprint inside of her and she was feeling so warm, something in the water reacting with her heart and soul as she enveloped Ren's aura with her own. "Ren…"

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Ren gulped, offbeat and falling through a small hole in the fabric of space and time. Whatever she was doing with her aura was most certainly working with him. It was as of she was a warm pot of water, opening his many pores. "What is it Pyrrha?" He asked again, almost afraid at what her next whisper would herald.

"Ren, kiss me, please?" Pyrrha asked in her sudden whisper and climbed into an embracing hold with the long haired male.

Ren's expression dropped just a tad and his magenta eyes widened, seeing her lips coming for him. He felt himself tensing, suddenly nervous about how he would kiss her, Ren always thought he was a bad kisser outside of a sexual encounter. But he wasn't. That was why Pyrrha wanted his soft and pleasant kisses, and she was having them now, her emerald eyes pleaded with his.

"Kiss me softly Pyrrha," Ren countered, and he loosened instinctively, gently pressing his rather feminine feeling lips into hers, and they lost themselves in the water for an infinite amount of moments as Jaune and Nora's laughter flooded the enclosure of the swimming pool.

It was an utter and perfect bliss for all of the team. They were in the purest and indestructible form and instance of love.

Not long soon passed before Nora and her taller blonde boyfriend stopped their mucking about in the water and lazily drifted in the pool over to the pair from Mistral who were still making out so beautifully. Ren's hands were exploring all over Pyrrha's perfectly toned body; around her thigh, her hips, up her chiseled back, her lower abdomen of the cut. And Pyrrha's hand and body were wrapping around Ren's firm foundation in the same gentle and yet lusty fashion. Her fingers were running through his mane of wet and gorgeous black hair, twirling the pink streak around another finger. Her sublime legs were wrapped around his fine waist and she was bearing over him, but still pushing her soft lips to his and eliciting touches from his tongue to hers. It was so hot to watch from where Nora was, piggybacking the playful Jaune. It was all so silent, so blissfully quiet.

Of course, Nora and Jaune could not stop themselves from keeping their own lips contained. That started a lot more spontaneously, with Nora giggling so softly and leaning around his ear to kiss Jaune's beautiful face on his smooth cheek. "Hehe, gotcha," she whispered into his ear upon her retraction and wisping away of her ginger locks, which had gotten fairly soaked.

"Oh yeah, honey?" Jaune retorted and spun around, holding Nora up with his newly developed strength. He held her in the air and slowly and gently put her back in the water. She giggled a little more as Ren and Pyrrha blocked it all out and just continued their oral adventure of insistent and gorgeous kissing.

Nora soon came back by booping Jaune's nose with her own and stealing another little smooch from his smiling lips. "Yeah, I gotcha Jaune! Ya gonna get me back or what baby?" She asked with a mocking wink and poked out tongue.

She was fishing obviously for her own kisses.

"If you don't Jaune, I will my love," Pyrrha voiced from behind them, smirking and already making her way out of Ren's hold to pass into Nora's. She was on a mission to ignite things as they were to soon transition into the shower block, where things were going to get more than a little intimate. She did so too, pouncing on Nora from Ren's hoisted hold and suddenly the redheads were kissing before Jaune's very eyes. He made a small squeak as the water soaked past him as Pyrrha leapt for Nora's lips. The taste of sugar filled the amazon's senses and she felt the usual rush of Nora's electric aura run all over her as the ginger kissed her back. "And she tastes so good," Pyrrha remarked, more to her blonde lover standing right next to them, towering in the still water, then the redhead turned back to focus her emerald gaze into Nora's turquoise eyes. "You taste magnificent my darling," she whispered before pulling little and fleeting Nora into another deep kiss.

Jaune felt intrusive, and thus waded back towards Ren a couple of steps away until they were standing closely. The younger blonde felt his own fluid aura want to meld with the exotic and herbal essence of Ren, it was yearning to be felt, and Ren's magenta eyes looked deeply into Jaune's glare of blue. They both felt the sparkling attraction.

Two men, deeply in love, and deeply in tune with each other as well themselves and the other two beautiful and dangerous women. They relationship, their whole deal, was cemented and bound in love. Anything more official and they would be married, but it was far too soon for that band.

As Pyrrha leaned inward and almost pushed Nora down into the water as she passionately cupped her face and kissed her so ultimately, Jaune fet himself magnetised to Ren. Soon they too drifted closer and closer, arms wrapping around the muscles of the other like the seaweed and driftwood of the ocean. Before too long, their lips interlocked like the perfect lock and key around gates of love, and they were into it, pressing chiseled and hairy chest into the other. The small amount of blonde hair adorning Jaune's upper chest enticed Ren, and before seconds had passed he was running his gentle hands and fingers through it, with the other through his head hair. He loved it. Loved feeling his way all over Jaune, the tall noodle who had finally learned to fight and become an asset more than a hindrance.

Pyrrha's training had paid off, and now they were all helping him, and results were showing in his biceps, his chest, lower abdomen, and even his ass. Ren's fingers were running through that area, and feeling the hard work that had paid off. No wonder Pyrrha loved to pound it so. Perhaps Ren would have to take the blonde and the redhead for a double team outing when Nora was sitting her upcoming exam. But not now. Now was more close, and more intimate.

For they were still the only four people in the pool, and to them, that meant they were the only four people alive. That was good.

Auras of pink electricity, autumn red, herbal green and sunlight yellow flew around and into the air, to mix and meld as they all explored each other a little more. Even Pyrrha's hands were wandering over the small ginger she was still kissing all over, and in one motion, strong Pyrrha lifted Nora by her luscious thighs and had her straddle Pyrrha herself. Ren was still massaging Jaune's rear as they kissed, and the blonde paladin indulged his own need and leaned in to nibble all over Ren's ear and jawline. His mouth was even salivating at Ren's taste, and his body humming with a pleasurable euphoria that rippled throughout his core and system, making him alert and mildly ravenous to keep nibbling on the man.

But they were all pruning, their time in the pool exceeding far too long, and the water was growing stale against their flesh. It was long past time to get out and shower and Jaune could feel it encroaching as he continued to smooch the pleasant Lie Ren.

"We should get out guys," Jaune let slip as he calmed Ren's advances to kiss him more and pecked him after. Instantly he felt a shudder and a rumble in Nora's aura from across the small pond. He could already tell the little viking wanted to go nowhere but remain right there.

Nora hissed just a little in Pyrrha's arms, breaking their kisses to convey her displeasure at the thought of leaving the pool. The serenity and the tranquility it brought her was soothing and so beautiful she never wanted to leave. Nora wanted to remain in the centre of the pool and her little romantic entanglement for the rest of time, her, Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren, all kissing and all wasting away the hours. That was paradise to the little ginger. But Jaune looked out the window, and saw the sun even coming to set on the horizon. It truly was time to get out.

"Come on little chick," Pyrrha cooed to the little one, relaxing from the bout of kisses and standing straight. "Time to hit the showers I think, right Jaune?" The redhead followed, stretching her perfect frame, causing a few popped blood vessels.

Jaune coughed, already standing himself to leave. "Right, showers, then home for movie night."

The shower block itself was deserted also, the water taking a few seconds to steam up and become warm enough for the freezing teens to slip inside. Pyrrha was the coldest of them all but as soon as she stepped in the shivers faded and she was suddenly back in the Mistralian climate of her home nation. She loved it, and as soon as Nora, Ren and the tall blonde hit the couple extra streams of water showering their chlorine covered bodies, Pyrrha's bikini soon shed itself and hit the floor, only to be kicked away soon enough.

Pyrrha was naked, first and foremost, as her beautiful hands snaked and tamed her curling and damp locks of blissful and deep red. She was impossible to not look at, all three of her partners were enthralled as if she were some form of hypnotist. Her frame was that, and more. The way her rump rear curved from her toned and beautiful thighs, and the way her calves were built, sturdy and muscular. Her abdomen sleek and also chiseled, as if carved by a pantheon of gods, and how it came up to meet her perfectly held and bouncy breasts, how they were so sleek and even shining as she washed herself in the stream of piping water. Her shoulders were equally as enhanced, strong and out there, drawing the eyes in and to look at her expertly kept biceps, and then her tender forearm. Her neck too, and then her jaw, her face, which in itself was a wonder, remarkable and impeccable. Pyrrha Nikos, even fully clothed was undeniable, but in her state of undress in the shower, slightly losing herself in the laxing heat, was pure and almost erotic, a work of art.

It was hardly long before she noticed all three of them staring and soon snapped out of her inner haze of pleasure.

"Is there something wrong? Why are you all staring at me my dears?" Pyrrha asked, her almost modeled stance fluctuating as if she reached to cover herself. "Oh dust, you are staring at… _Me_!" She cried and covered her breasts and gap between her thighs.

"Gah! Pyrrha it's okay babe! We were just…" Nora stammered.

"The water," Jaune spoke from behind her, gently resting his hands on the ginger's small shoulders. "The way it falls on you, it kinda gives you a glow Pyr, we couldn't stop looking at you in that kinda glow," he told her, not looking anywhere else except her face, at her bright and beautiful emerald eyes. Gemstones in a body that was as valuable as a diamond.

Then Ren showed his smile from behind the boyfriend, his quirky, almost dorkish smile that barely showed unless he was very pleased with himself or something they accomplished together. "Jaune is certainly right, the water makes you seem even more beautiful than you already are Pyrrha. You certainly have a talent for looking splendid in any environment."

"You could be at the peak of a volcano and look gorgeous!" Nora piped up from below Jaune, her fists slightly clenched as if her statement was defiant of her thoughts. In reality, it was. Pyrrha rarely thought she ever looked anything above moderate, obviously never seeing what quite literally everyone else always did. That she was unwaveringly beautiful no matter the weather.

The redhead completely naked chuckled to herself, relaxing at Nora and Ren's statement and blushing at Jaune's. He was always the sweetest like that, and it sparked a small idea in her genius mind.

"Well then, come on you three, I can't be the only one showering naked, let's get it off my dears," she told them, smiling and even partially licking her upper lip. She was as calm as a cucumber, and as collected as ever, not lusty at all, but the thoughts of seeing them all as naked as she was had to entice a certain corner of her mind. They all obliged, of course they did, Jaune electing to go first in shedding his shorts, feeling the warm breeze wrap around his legs. It set him off shivering with surprise for a time, which Pyrrha soon came to him and calmed him with a hand on his cheek and a kiss on his soft lips.

Nora followed, moving next to Ren as she did away with her own swimwear, and then, from the ninja being just a little too nervous about his clean shaven form, she helped him join them in blissful nudity. And it was beautiful, all four of them, completely naked, in pairs, holding each other, not kissing, but closer than that. They just held each other under the water.

Pyrrha held Jaune, and he held her back, his arms curling under her chest and wrapping around her lower back, as she held the top of his close to her. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and she exhaled with some jitters for the combined and shimmering temperatures. He was far warmer than the shower itself.

His mysterious aura no doubt.

And behind them it was different. Nora and Ren had sunk to the floor and he cradled her in his arms, all her energy spent in the flailing about in the pool, now she was tired and unable to continue. Thus he stepped in, holding her closely as the reassuring and care giving boyfriend he was, kissing the top of her head as she rested her cheek on his pectoral. While Ren may have disliked his own naked form, Nora loved it, she always had, even with the lack of body hair all over compared to the small deposits on Jaune's. Ren's hold was always just as warm and just as loving as the others.

The blonde and redhead couple soon looked down to them, Pyrrha sighing a silent coo as she covered her mouth, reeling from how adorable Nora looked before her, in Ren's soft and gentle embrace. Jaune smiled too, beaming with pride and love. No words were exchanged, they did not want to offset her, but they all had the same idea, and Pyrrha reached over, leaning with her legs still straight for the oils and soaps in her washbag a little close to the showers.

They would all wash her together.

Pyrrha handed Jaune the shampoos, he would take her hair as she divided the oils and soaps amongst herself and Jaune, all while Nora exhaustedly hummed and talked to herself as she was slipping into sleep. It was adorable, if not a little strange to wash a girl nearly sleeping in a public shower, but they giggled to themselves as they maneuvered her. Nora's head ended up on the soft part of Jaune's tummy as he laid down, even in discomfort to wash her hair, making sure her face was nowhere near the lower half of himself. He had the manners of the knight they were training him to be.

They cleaned her rather efficiently, all washing her with complete care, Jaune most of all, trying not to cause the tired ginger any source of discomfort, and washing her hair expertly. "I have to say Jauneboy," Nora murmured as she smiled from the treatment her scalp was being subjected to. "You should start a salon if this Huntsman business doesn't work out baby," she teased, eyes closed and teeth showing from her smile. "Your fingers are working magic on my hair babe."

"Well you know how he can use them in bed, I would have thought that would show you what he can do Nora," Ren commented with a smile, looking at Jaune and winking as he worked the suds all over her tummy and then her right thigh as Pyrrha was working on her left.

"Lie Ren, such talk my love," Pyrrha gasped, shocked that the chef would make such a comment with crude intent. Jaune stayed silent as the redhead looked to him for a split second and then back to Ren. "Don't lie when you know all too well what Jaune's fingers can do to you too," she smiled, sniggering. She always laughed a little too much over her own jokes and jabs, where they were only mildly funny Pyrrha would be in hysterics, and when they were extraordinarily funny, she would struggle to breathe.

Jaune found the banter funny too as he massaged Nora's pretty scalp, working the pure magic his fingers were infused with. "Well, my fingers can't work a patch on what my mouth can do," he told them, before leaning down to Nora's lips and kissing them blissfully, thinking he was quite the charmer.

It was only after he leaned back upright, that he realized what he had actually stepped in.

All three of them burst out laughing, even Nora, as he sat there realizing what he had even said.

Time passed, about half an hour just in the showers, Nora had woken up a little from her pampering session and now it was Pyrrha's turn, and Nora and Ren were the ones to adorn her body with sponges to wash her curves and appendages like the artwork she was. Jaune was feeling slightly queasy and had to me a detour to the bathroom for just a moment, telling them not to worry and keep helping Pyrrha. As she washed her own beautiful man of auburn hair the smaller partners ran themselves over her back, her rear, the soft flesh of it, and her legs. But only Jaune, upon returning had the go ahead to gently run the soaps between her legs. The feeling of dysphoria had her knees shaking as he did, but Pyrrha moved past it as she kissed Jaune on the lips, before Nora and Ren both. They helped her feel like herself once again, and her womanhood gleamed with delight as they soon all ran their gentle and tender hands around the edges.

She was cleaned expertly and they stood, staying in a small huddle of hugs and exchanges of lips, like a team, like the relationship they were in. And it was perfect, all felt as if they belonged, no one was out of place, they were the perfect set of cogs and gears and pistons that made JNPR run at maximum output.

If anything about this would change, then they would all change. And if one left, they would all leave. Nothing would ever separate one of them or all of them. It was four, or none. Forever.

They were JNPR, and they were in love, more than anything else in the entire world. They were in love.


End file.
